


From beginning to end 至始至终09

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [10]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终09

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

曙光女神号上的奢华生活让Loki疲倦的身心得到了一丝缓解，回想起之前在东欧的那段日子里，他简直是太委屈自己了。不过Loki不得不承认，在那段日子里是他至今遇到过最刺激的事情，他甚至会把自己幻想成一名战士，征战沙场，视死如归，带入着莎翁笔下的磅礴气势...这是Loki能幻想出最美妙的场景了。

清晨中的海面是美好而又安逸的，一夜的奢华糜烂都淹没在晨光的寂静之中。Loki是曙光女神号上少有会在这个时间安坐在室外二层餐厅中享用早餐的人，毕竟大多数的游客都是通宵欢饮早就醉的爬不起来了。昨夜Loki与Thor从舞池出来后，又到复层的酒吧小酌了一会儿，难得对方没有继续纠缠下去的意思，早早的就安分回房休息了。不过共舞后的Loki确实心情有些异样的荡漾，虽然他安慰自己...那一定是华尔兹跳的太过激烈，但那种心跳加速的感觉可不是那么简单。这感觉让Loki很不安，甚至很恐惧。

 

Loki怀揣着心事喝着手中的热茶，但眼神却不由得看向一层甲板上正在跑步的身影。薄薄的一层阳光洒在Thor的身上显得特别的温暖，他一身浅灰色的运动服，脖子上挂着白色的毛巾，正与Wanda的男友Paul一起晨跑。看来Thor说的不假，他果然是认识曙光女神号的老板而且关系看似还非常的好，这不禁让Loki对Thor更感兴趣起来。  
Thor的身边有许许多多性情各异的人，他们出身不同，属性不同。有Tony那样性格张扬的天才科学家、有Fandral那样看似玩世不恭的花花公子、以及略有冷酷却精明干练的女特工Natasha，和像Paul这样成熟稳重的成功人士。Thor Odinson就像是太阳一般温暖的照耀着大家，让所有人都愿意接近他，围绕着他。

 

Thor在经过的时候无意中看到了二楼的Loki，于是他挂上笑容向对方挥了挥手，身边的Paul也点头温和的问候着。但他们似乎没有想停下来的意思，继续跑步前进着。  
这种若近若离的感觉很微妙，让Loki莫名的有些不开心。就在他不禁遐想的时候，侧边的楼梯  
上传来了动静，Thor用毛巾擦着头上的汗正向他的桌边走来，然后恨熟络的入座在Loki对面的座位上。

 

“这船上真不错，真应该说早点来。你看我今早刚买的运动服，不过我还是更喜欢原来的那套，你没有把它丢掉吧？”

 

“如果我的管家还没有扔的话...我会还给你的”Loki当然没有扔，不过他就是喜欢恶意的戏弄着对方

“哦，希望如此吧。不过说真的，我的头发...你不会真的拿去编茶杯垫了吧？”Thor突然想起了他的头发，他真的很舍不得，即使被Loki给割了，但他也想死要见尸留个纪念也好

“呵呵，要是我真的那么干了那？”Loki被Thor可怜巴巴的样子逗的笑了起来，没想到对方到现在都还很在意此时...于是他故意提高了语调反问着Thor

 

“你高兴就好，最起码在你喝茶的时候能够想起我来”Thor的语气看似玩笑不经意，但实际却夹杂着一种特别的情愫

 

“早上好先生，想喝点什么？”服务生终于注意到了这位健壮的客人，于是走过来询问着

 

“咖啡，谢谢”Thor不假思索的回答着，待服务生走开后Loki开了口

 

“是不是美国人都喜欢喝咖啡？”

 

Thor看了一眼Loki的杯子，标准的英式红茶还加了少量的奶

“Loki你活的简直像个精致的英国人。要不是我知道你是北欧出身，肯定会以为你是个英国的贵族”Thor感叹着，Loki从头到脚都是上流社会的风范，他谈吐文雅、举止绅士，就连说话的口音都是地道的牛津音

“你知道的，我在英国生活过很长时间。比起北欧我更喜欢那里的生活方式。先不说这些......我倒是好奇你来曙光女神号的企图”Loki知道Thor调查过自己，他们都了解彼此，但比起闲聊家常，他更在意这次Thor出现的意图

“哦，Loki，你这不是明知故问吗？我当然是为了你”Thor回答的很直接，他当然是为了对方而来，一起度假旅行培养感情，这可是个难得的机会。

“不过，我总觉得你现在和之前不太一样，变得...变得更乖了”

Thor被Loki的用词逗的哈哈大笑起来，蓝色的眼睛笑成了一条月牙，很是好看

“人总得长记性不是吗，要是再惹你生气...我岂不是要变成秃子了”Thor边说边摸过自己的头发，给出了很好的提示

 

“放心吧，我是不会把你变成秃子的，毕竟这么帅气的一张脸”Loki开玩笑般的看过对方，才发现Thor的脸上有些微妙的认真

“这是你第一次夸赞我”Thor的眼中像是有波涛的海浪在涌动，带动着他脸上整体的情绪变化

Loki沉默了几秒，然后又裂开了嘴角有些嘲讽的笑着，现在连他也分不清自己说的是假话....还是真话了

 

====  
船上的赌场不管什么时候都塞满了人，Loki对赌博这种东西并不是很执着，但他就是喜欢这种胜负在一瞬间的感觉，也恰恰正好能施展他最为得意的精明计算之术。赌场里的每个项目大概都有8到12张台面，每项中都有一个特殊的VIP台面。这个台面其实也没什么特别的待遇之处，就是基础下注的金额是其他台面的50倍。Loki当然只选择这种特殊的VIP台面，因为那里人少，而且符合自己的身份，他从来都是这么的高调。

 

等Loki落座到梭哈的VIP台面后，立刻就围坐过来4名Alpha，显然都是冲着他而来的。大家下完底注之后，荷官开始娴熟的发着牌，按桌上开局的情况来看，Loki的明牌是最大的，一张红心K，所以他有绝对的发言权

“30万”这个数字在VIP台面上可不算多，但是Loki一向喜欢打心理战术，虽然这只是一项娱乐而已。毕竟是刚开局，其他人都纷纷继续跟了下去，直到5张牌都发完

Loki看着其他几人的牌面，明显都是一些零零碎碎的单牌，既连不上也不是同色。只有其中一位的还算是和他势均力敌，一对J、片方7、黑桃6，底牌不详。Loki皱着眉头看了一下自己的牌，红桃K、一对8、方片9。从牌面上看对方的对J明显大于自己，但好在他的底牌是张草花K，也就是他有两套对子，除非对方的底牌还是一张J，要不绝不可能大过自己。

“J一对说话”荷官继续专业的工作着，台面上最大的对J有了发言权

“500万”发言的Alpha看上去很有自信，一副赢定了的样子。而其他两个散牌的人就地弃了权，无奈的扣上了牌

Loki心知肚明，他与这个Alpha的胜负率都各占百分之五十，但他故意继续装出一副略有紧张的模样，目的就是想在最后看到对方更失落的表情，那一定很有戏剧性不是吗？让自己犹豫的表情看起来更自然一些，Loki真心觉得他应该去当个演员，要不都浪费了这项天赋。

Loki拿过自己身边的筹码扔到了台子的中央，接下来就是看好戏的时候了.....果然对方的底牌只是一张普通的黑桃6，Loki心中暗笑着。

“哦，真抱歉。显然你的对子没有我的大......而且我还是双对”和Loki期待的一样，当他翻开自己的底牌时，对方那明显的面部变化真是有趣的很

“....无所谓，500万而已。我们Anderson家不差这点钱”Alpha笑的很是尴尬，500万对他来说是不算什么大数目，但最主要的是在Loki面前输了面子，这让他一向自傲而强势的自尊心受到了打击

Loki和其他两个人笑而不语的看着这一出好戏，却没留意到这个时候走过来的Thor

“你们这里挺热闹的，欢迎让我加入吗”Thor的语气虽然听上去是在询问的意思，可他的行动却很明确的坐了下来

“当然”Loki回答着，他很期待Thor Odinson接下来的表现，毕竟这个人可以为他带来很多的惊喜

荷官依然继续发着牌，但台面上的气氛因Thor的加入被活跃了不少

“天啊，能不能别这么严肃？咱们又不是在拍什么赌王争霸的电影？不过就是娱乐一下吗”Thor边说话，边看了一眼自己的开局牌面，运气可真不错一个红心的A

“红心A请说话”荷官提示这Thor下注

“话说这个台面一次最多和最少可以下多少？”Thor当然不知道这里的规矩，毕竟这是他第一次登上曙光女神号，而且看这个台面的气势就和其它的不一样

“老兄，别告诉我你是第一次来曙光女神号”Anderson家的这位少爷冷嘲热讽的说着，他一定认为Thor大概是个暴发户什么的，土包子开花第一次上了这船

“哦，兄弟你还真说对了。我真的是第一次来”Thor很诚实的回答着，然后看到对方轻蔑的给了一个白眼

“刚才下的5万只是底注，牌面最大的人每次叫注必须是之前下注的5倍，以此类推没有上限。注金筹码不够也没有关系，直接叫注即可。要是输了Vision科技的人会自动上门催债的”Loki当然看出了Anderson家少爷的心思，于是主动开口为Thor说明着

“哇哦...这可太吓人了，搞不好都可能输的倾家荡产”Thor心想他终于知道曙光女神号是靠什么挣钱了，以及他那位看似老实正派的好友Paul.....居然旗下还有个讨债部门？

“喂，大个儿你能不能快点，要是玩不起就赶紧走好不好”Anderson家的少爷不是好气的催促着，他搞不懂为什么这个暴发户会是曙光女神号的VIP会员，难道现在Vision科技的门槛都这么底了吗？

“朋友，我有名字，叫我Thor就好。第一次可能有些不清晰，不过我现在弄明白了。50万”Thor把筹码推向台面中央，然后不经意的向Loki笑了一下。而Loki则是看在眼里没有表露任何的情绪，因为他觉得接下来一定有看头

纸牌在一轮轮的发着，而注金也变得越来越高。显然Anderson家的少爷没想到这个叫Thor的暴发户能跟了这么久，甚至在台面已经叫注到400万的时候，对方依然还在跟？这不禁让他注意了一下Thor的牌面，红心A、红心6和红心10...

“那个...叫Thor是吧？你是做什么行业的？”Anderson家的少爷突然对Thor的身份起了兴趣，他想知道Thor的身价从而猜出对方的下注上限来

“做运输生意的，倒卖、直销以及代理”Thor很轻松的回答着，他说的本来也算属实，就是没告诉对方倒卖的是什么商品

“这年头没有实业可不行，小打小闹的能挣几个钱。希望你的牌够好，要不这赌注金额得等于你一大批的订单收益”Anderson家少爷虚情假意的嘲讽着，现在他的手里有一对9、底牌加方片K正好也是一对，以及一张草花Q，在牌面上来看也是很有优势。至于Thor能不能凑上同花也要看最后一轮的牌

最后一轮牌发过之后，Anderson家的少爷略有些浮躁，没想到Thor居然发到了一张红心Q，这可有些危险了

“红心Q说话”荷官的声音打断了Anderson家少爷的思绪

“放弃”Thor毫不犹豫的选择放弃，然后扣上了纸牌。可其他人不知，Thor的底牌居然是一张红心8。他之所以放弃一套同花牌，就是为了放长线钓大鱼，几百万可填不饱他的大胃口

Thor的举动让Loki有些诧异，因为他知道就算对方的牌凑不上同花，但是Anderson家少爷过分的举止也应该让Thor有些动怒，砸钱吓唬一下对方也好。Thor Odinson又不是没有钱？毕竟一个绿地精灵的戒指都能拍出一个亿的价码来

 

接下来的几局里，只要是Thor台面上的牌不好，他就会主动的放弃，给人一种很谨慎小心的感觉。偶尔有几次牌面还不错的情况下，他也故意在最后与Anderson家少爷的对峙中放弃。虽然输的不算多，但这样一轮轮的下来也损失了不少。而Anderson家少爷的心情却格外的好，他貌似找到了一个新的乐趣，针对着Thor以为对方是个好欺负的人

“你确定还要继续玩下去吗？你今天的运气可不好，可别输的血本无归再想不开跳海自杀，你说那Laufeyson先生”Anderson家的少爷把话题扔向了Loki，因为他觉得对方同样也认同这个傻大个与这里的环境格格不入，于是找点话题开展一下他与Loki的关系

“Thor先生的运气今天是背了一些，可对于赌博来说最重要的还是赌和博，而不是一味的忍耐”Loki的话中特意在忍字上面加重了读音，他知道Thor一定是在等待着什么，然后给予对方重重一击

“哦，谢谢你的点拨，没准下一把我就能靠运气翻身了那”Thor自信的笑着，然后毫不犹豫的跟了下一把的底注

再发到第四张牌的时候Thor就明显的表露出自己的喜悦，甚至还自言自语的说着“你看，这运气不就是来了吗”。  
Thor的台面上奇迹般的同时出现了三张8，要说在梭哈中出现三条的事情倒是平常，可三张连着出现的几率却很少见，以至于发完最后一轮的牌的时候，Thor都没有理会最后的那张方片Q

不管是Thor的牌面还是脸上的情绪，在Anderson家少爷的眼里看的可是一清二楚。他游历赌场多年也算是见过大场面的人，所以习惯性的在赌桌上隐藏着自己的情绪不被对手看破。现在他心中暗喜着，Thor的三条8处于明处未必是个好事，因为在自己的底牌中藏有玄机，加上名牌中的一对J，他就有了三条J

最后一轮的牌面上是Thor最大，所以他有权最后叫注。

“这把牌难得的运气好，我要一把回本。不过我没带那么多的钱，是不是真的可以空头叫注，着算数吧？”Thor故意问着身边的大少爷，看到对方一副傲慢的嘴脸

“当然可以，不过我真想不出...你嘴里所谓的大数目，几百万？几千万？”Anderson家的少爷轻笑着。他看了看在座的玩家们，除了Loki以外，其他人的脸上也都是一副可笑的样子

“十亿”

几个人的笑意消失在Thor的声音之下，他们甚至不敢相信自己的耳朵

“兄弟，你没在开玩笑吧？十亿？你确定拿的出来吗”显然Anderson家的少爷觉得Thor是在说大话

“当然不是玩笑，正好我上一笔的生意挣了点钱，拿出这点来赌一把也没什么。而且我觉得自己胜算很大不是吗？”此时的Thor不避讳的彰显着自己的财富，表情自然的就像是上一笔生意挣了几块八毛一般

“呵呵...这年头做运输和倒卖都这么挣钱吗？”看着Thor认真的表情，让Anderson家少爷的语气比之前友好了一些，不过他还是不太相信Thor的话

“说实话做我这行虽然风险大点，还吃苦遭罪。但是利润很客观，毕竟我一个集装箱的货物就能炸掉美国一个州”Thor说笑一般的语气，但却让在座的人瞬间沉默了下来。

“等等...你说你的集装箱里装了什么？”有一位脑回路过慢的玩家突然问出了口，显然他的胆子不小，或者说是有点傻

就在Thor想继续解释的时候，Loki却一边玩着手里的纸牌，一边缓缓的开了口

“所谓的运输生意其实是军火运输生意，倒卖就是把政府和其他军火商的武器转手卖给其他国家，直销是因为他自己家也做一些小型武器，至于代理......我猜指的应该是Stark工业吧”

“Perfect”Thor向Loki赞美般的抛了一个Wink

“.......”这下所有人都听得一清二楚，他们的脸色变得难看起来

“喂，你们到底玩不玩了？要是没种就赶紧放弃”Thor的语气突然变得强硬起来，他紧盯着身旁那个之前还对他冷嘲热讽的人

“...当然玩，我跟....”Anderson家的少爷虽然选择继续跟牌，但气焰明显较之前小了不少。对方的身份让他有些出乎意料，说实话凭他自己的私房钱来说十亿简直太多了。但他确信把握十足，一定会赢了对方，这样就可以在Loki Laufeyson的面前炫耀一把，以及额外轻松赚下十亿

这么大的数目以及Thor台面上那明晃晃的三条8......让其他人包括Loki在内，都选择了放弃。最终下注确认后，荷官示意双方亮出底牌

“不好意思Thor先生，我也没想到自己的底牌会是一张J”Anderson家少爷带着幸灾乐祸的表情翻开了他的底牌，三条J。这让在座的人都不免感到以外，这种同等级牌面相撞的机会可不多见，但碰见了就必定要撞的头破血流

“哦，居然这么巧。”Thor皱着眉头摆弄着自己手里的三条8，显得有些失落

“不要灰心，反正这对于你来说也是小钱，没准再玩几把你就转运了”Anderson家的少爷笑的很开心，但他又不敢太过张狂惹怒了这个军火贩子

“我到是不担心自己会输的没钱玩下去...可我真的很担心你，我亲爱的朋友”说完话Thor掀开了底牌，一张黑桃Q

“Fullhouse赢”荷官利落的定出了输赢

Anderson家少爷这次彻底的傻了眼，他一时悲伤的差点掉下椅子，还好旁边的一位玩家护住了他

“看来Anderson家的少爷是没心思再玩下去了，真可惜...”说完话Thor起了身，拿过桌上仅剩不多的筹码扔给了荷官做小费

“记得帮我收账”

 

在Thor起身离开之际，Loki也起了身，在路过Anderson家少爷的身旁时停下了脚步

“感谢你的参与，让我看了一出好戏。哦，我还以为你们都认识Thor Odinson那”Loki看着对方神情恍惚的样子露出了一个轻蔑的笑容

 

====  
“我一直以为你做事情都是直来直去的，没想到你也喜欢这么干”Loki追上了前面的Thor，他的言语中多多少少带着赞美之情

“有时候直来直去是不错，但是对付刚才那种自大的少爷来说，这种教训会让他更深刻一些”

 

“不过话说回来，像刚才的那种硬对硬的牌可不是经常能遇见，要是一直等不到怎么办？”Loki可不相信Thor会这么没头没脑得固执下去，想必一定是有什么窍门存在

 

“当然不可能一直陪他耗下去，不过我很相信自己的运气”Thor很自豪的说着，明显现在的他对刚刚那场赌局还挺引以为傲的

 

“算了吧，运气这种东西在赌桌上不管用的”Loki还是坚信着自己的理念，他可不信Thor的那一套运气说法

 

“你不信？好，我现在就证明给你看”说完话Thor拉着Loki来到最近的一个桌面前。因为这是个普通的21点台面，所以现在这里围了很多的人，不过很凑巧，这里居然还空着一个位置。

 

Thor坐上去等到新一轮开局的时候直接下了500的底注。荷官给出了一张暗牌和一张名牌，看来今天他的运气确实不错，先不说底牌，凭上面的一张K就已经很安全了。他翻开底牌一角给身后的Loki看了一眼，是一张J

“这勉强的....算作运气吧？”Loki翘着眉梢，赞许的神情看起来太违心了

“是否继续要牌？”荷官询问着Thor和其他的几个玩家。其中两个玩家选择了放弃要牌，而另一个则继续要牌，但他的运气明显没有那么好，直接爆了点。当轮到Thor做出决定的时候，显然他的决定让Loki有些出乎意料

“分牌”

“你是认真的吗”Loki很诧异询问着Thor，这副好牌可没有要分牌的必要。

“当然，一次两次算不上幸运，我要给你看什么叫真正的幸运”Thor直接亮出了自己的底牌，在周围人差异的目光中，荷官继续发着牌，分别在J的上面发了一张10，而另一张K的上面发了一张9。

 

因为另外两个玩家早已选择保留现有点数，所以现在只剩下了Thor还在继续

 

“是否继续要牌？”荷官示意着台面上Thor已经拥有的两套牌

 

“继续分牌”在Thor作出这个举动的同时，周围的人纷纷惊呼出声。虽然赌注不多，4套牌也不过2000，但显然这种玩法等于自杀。

 

现在Thor的四张底牌分别是J、10、K、9。正常来看胜出的几率还是有的，只不过随着分牌越多，它的几率也同样再下降，这不由得让周围的人都替Thor捏了一把汗。

 

“对不起先等等”就在荷官要继续发牌的时候，Thor突然叫停了下来。他回头望向身后的Loki，很严肃的说道

 

“Loki，如果接下来我的四幅牌都是20点的话。你能不能答应做我的正式情侣，就当是老天赐予我们的缘分”

话音刚落，周围人的目光都集中在Loki的身上，这事情来的有些突然，让他不知所措起来

 

“继续发牌”Thor没有执意的要等到Loki的答复，他转回身吩咐着荷官，只见四张牌俐落的发到原有的牌面上。

 

Q  K   J   A

J  K   10  9

 

周围的人群瞬间欢呼了起来，他们没想到奇迹真的会出现，就连一起同局的两位玩家也热烈的鼓起了掌。气氛一下子在这张小小的台面上点燃，轰动了曙光女神号整个赌场。


End file.
